Fruits Basket
by Misty Narumi
Summary: "No-good Tsuna" I've always been called that. And so when I was invited to play for once to this game called "Fruits Basket"…. I was never called.


**Fruits Basket **

_Young Tsuna gazed out of the classroom window with his cheek rested in his right palm, while his arm rested on his desk. His honey brown irises were fixed outside as if there was going to be any movement anytime soon. He somewhat ignored the chattering among his classmates, but he couldn't ignore when he heard…. _

"_Let's all play Fruits Basket Turnover!" a boy suggested to the class. The others agreed. Tsuna eyed the young boy and wondered if he could play. However, being "No-good Tsuna"…. He sighed. _

"_Hey, why don't we invite him to play?" _

"_No-good Tsuna? Are you kidding?" a child said with disbelief. He then nodded as the other child whispered into his ear. The other children had also gathered around. _

_In a few moments, the two kids crowded around Tsuna. "Hey, do you know how to play?" one of them inquired. _

_Tsuna glanced at him warily and slightly nodded. _

"_Well, wanna play?" the other boy asked. _

_Tsuna smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Mm!" _

_The children helped each other setting the tables to the side of the classroom. They then arranged the chairs in a big circle in the middle of the room. After the preparations were done, the children sat in the chairs except one child. _

_The game lasted for a few moments of the children being called one by one towards the center by their "fruit" title. _

"_Strawberry!" _

"_Apple!" _

"_Orange!" _

_Tsuna watched as his classmates left their chairs. He waited anxiously and wondered when he would be called. The "last" child was called, who had sat two seats from him on his right. He was left alone surrounded by empty chairs. _

_The young boy then remembered what he learned from his mother and in preschool about various fruits. "Tuna" the title he was given for the game is not a fruit. _

_He lowered his head with bangs overshadowing his eyes and felt his heart weigh heavy in his chest. He gripped tightly to his pants. _

"_Tsuna" _

"_Juudaime" _

"Wake up!"

I stirred and rubbed my eye a little. I glanced up from my desk. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Morning sleepy head!" Yamamoto chimed, almost teasingly. "You slept half way through class."

"It was a boring lecture anyway," Gokudera shrugged.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?"

"Ah! No-nothing!" I replied nervously. I licked the inside of my lips as my friends gave me a worried look. I really don't like when they worry over me since it tends to lead into trouble. With one quick thought, I rushed towards the classroom exit.

"See you guys later! I… need to meet Reborn somewhere!"

"Want me to accompany you, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, almost hopefully.

"No, it's all right," I assured. Somehow I felt the need to be alone for a while, not that I don't mind my friends' company or anything.

"We'll call you," Yamamoto said with a grin, waving.

I slightly nodded and waved. "Bye!"

11111111111111111111

Few moments later, Reborn and I were on our way to our house. Surprisingly (not really), I met him earlier in the hallway when he popped out from his "hiding place".

It has been silent between us since we left school, until he finally spoke, his glance turned towards me.

"You may not be welcomed in one basket, or perhaps more, but…." He averted his glance and paused for a moment as he continued to walk on the cemented wall. He then glanced towards me with an assured grin and a slight glint in his eye. "You don't have to worry though; your own basket has been woven and filled with many fruits."

I stared after Reborn as he continued to walk along the wall. Ever since I first met him, he always says "crazy" things and most of them didn't make sense.

However, a sudden thought came to me after he spoke those words. When Reborn came into my life, I've made some great friends (even though some of them cause chaos around my house). I smiled at that thought.

My "family" as he called it was my "basket", and the "fruits" are my friends. Will my "basket" grow? I'll just have to see.

"_Tuna!" a child, a girl, called from across the room. _

_Hearing the title, young Tsuna's ears pricked up and he glanced towards the voice. A smile graced his lips. _

_The young child stood up from his chair and walked towards the girl and the crowd. _

11111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- don't know if this is good or not…. Well, you decide in a review. Please no rude criticism or flames!

Also…. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fruits Basket.


End file.
